KyuHae Oneshot(HaeUke)
by Yoon EunNa
Summary: Donghae begitu dicintai oleh Kyuhyun, setiap apa yang diinginkannya slalu dikabulkan oleh Kyuhyun, tapi sayangnya Donghae tak mencintainya. Ia hanya memanfaatkannya saja.


Saya datang membawa Oneshoot baru. Mohon yang tak suka Pair, Certa, ataupun Tempo yang bertebaran saya harap segerah KELUAR! jika tidak tak sumpahin mata low BINTITAN!

 **Little** : You Love Me?

 **Summary** : Donghae begitu dicintai oleh Kyuhyun, setiap apa yang diinginkannya slalu dikabulkan oleh Kyuhyun tapi sayangnya Donghae tak mencintainya. Ia hanya memanfaatkannya saja.

 **Cast** : Kyuhyun Donghae, Kangin dll

 **Genre** : BL, **YAOI** , Rommance

 **Status** : Oneshoot

 **Warning** : FF ini mengandung banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan. Bagi yang tak suka suatu didalam **FF** ku ini harap lekas tekan tombol **BACK**! Jika masih maksa harap segerah serahkan benda yang anda gunakan untuk membuka **FF** ini pada ku untuk saya taruh dibawah **BAN TRUK!**

.

.  
.

- **\- KYUHAE PLAY-** -

Hari mulai terasa semakin panas, mungkin karna kini sudah memasuki musim panas.

Di atap sekolah S.M Hight Scool, sekolah ternama di Seoul. Terlihat sepasang namja berada disana. Duduk dengan salah satunya memeluk dari belakang.

Ok kita perkenalkan tokoh kita kali ini. Pertama Kyuhyun bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan dengan segudang kelebihan.  
Uh siapa yang tak tergoda dengan sosok Kyuhyun ini, selain tampan ia juga pintar. Bahkan karna dirinyalah sekolah ini dapat memenangkan olempiade matematika tingkat nasional. Bukan hanya itu saja, karna kedua orang tuanyalah pemilik sekolah ini. Sekolah bertaraf internasional. Tapi sayang karna siapa pun yang jatuh hati padanya harus merasakan kecewa. Karna dirinya sudah memiliki seorang namja chingu.

Siapa?

Lee Donghae. Namja manis yang kini berada dalam pelukannya.

"Kyu~ apa kita akan membolos lagi?" tanya Donghae yang merasa tak enak. Memang sih guru-guru tak akan berani menghukumnya karna ada Kyuhyun yang akan menyelamatkannya. Tapi ia selalu risih karna tatapan semua murit disini. Di perlakukan berbeda. Itulah yang membuatnya tak senang.

Saat ia lupa mengerjakan tugas, guru itu hanya menasehatinya saja. Sedangkan murid lainnya mendapatkan hukuman.

"apa kau tak mau?" Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu malah balik bertanya. Sambil sesekali menghirup wangi tubuh namja dipelukannya itu.

"aku hanya  
tak mau tertinggal pelajaran lagi Kyu~" Donghae memberi alasan.

"aku akan mengajarimu changi~ sampai kau mengerti"

"aku tak mau, kau akan meminta bayaran setelah itu" tolak Donghae cepat. Ia masih ingat kejadian setengah tahun lalu saat dimana ia meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengajarinya tugas matematika.

"memang kenapa? Kau tak mau?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Dengan sesekali ia mencium perpotongan leher didepannya. Hanya mencium ya, tak lebih.

"bukan tak mau, tapi aku hanya-" Donghae kehabisan kata.

"hanya apa?" goda Kyuhyun.

"sudahlah Kyu, jangan menggodaku terus. Aku mau kekelas sekarang juga" Donghae langsung beranjak pergi karna ia tau dirinya tak akan pernah menang berdebat dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang membuat semangat para siswa tumbuh kembali.

Tak terkecuali untuk Kyuhyun. Saat ini dia begitu semangat. Karna hari ini ia akan berkencan dengan Donghae.

"Kyu~" suara merdu itu membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun tentang apa saja yang akan ia lakukan.

"hem"

"mianhae, aku tak bisa pergi dengan mu" ungkapan  
Donghae barusan membuat Kyuhyun kecewa. Pasalnya akhir-akhir ini Donghae selalu menolak bila ia ajak pergi.

"weo? Kau sudah berjanji padaku?"

"appaku sakit Kyu, jadi aku-"

"baiklah, tapi kau harus janji, jika nanti tak akan menolaknya lagi"

Donghae senang karna Kyuhyun begitu pengertian.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan mendarat mulus di pipi milik Kyuhyun. Donghae sang pelaku membulatkan kedua matanya atas aksinya barusan. Dengan wajah yang seperti kepiting rebus Donghae berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tak percaya atas apa yang terjadi barusan.

-Donghae menciumnya-

-mencium pipinya-

Hua~ mimpi apa ia semalam, seingatnya ia tak mimpi apa-apa. Lalu kenapa ia dapat durian runtuh seperti ini. Ah~ betapa senangnya ia, karna selama ini Donghae tak pernah mencumnya terlebih dahulu. Dan kini?

.

Donghae memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Huf kenapa ia sampai melakukan hal itu.

Di perjalanan pulang semua pasang mata memandangnya aneh. Ayolah siapa yang tak memandangnya aneh kalau ia  
memegang kedua pipinya, senyum-senyum sendiri dan kadang mengoceh tak jelas.

Mengetahui hal itu. Donghae menundukkan wajahnya. Ingin ia mengubur wajahnya-sangking malunya- kesebuah lubang

Di perjalanan pulang yang memalukan -menurutnya- Donghae berbelok kearah berlawanan dari arah rumahnya

Kearah perempatan jalan yang padat akan kendaraan. Langkahnya berhenti didepan kedai makanan cepat saji yang lumayang ramai.

"anyeong ajushi~" sapanya masuk ketempat itu saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya sebagai pemilik kedai itu terlihat kerepotan.

"eh- kau sudah pulang. Lekas ganti bajumu dan bantu aku. Pengunjung terlihat banyak hari ini" perintah itu langsung  
dikerjakan Donghae. Dengan cekatan ia mengantarkan pesanan kemeja-meja yang hampir seluruhnya telah ditempati.

Hari sudah terlihat larut saat Donghae akan memasuki rumahnya. Berbekal kunci cadangan yang selalu ia taruh dibawah pot bunga. Donghae memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan was-was.

Hari ini pengunjung seperti lebah yang membuatnya terpaksa pulang selarut ini. Memang sih Jung Ajushi menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Tapi mana ia tega meninggalkannya sendiri padahal dia sangat kerepotan. Dan seperti ini lah.

"aku pulang" teriaknya saat memasuki rumah.

Seorang namja paruh baya terlihat duduk sambil melipat kakinya disofa yang terlihat sudah usang sambil membuang zat nikotil yang ia hirup.

Didepannya beberapa botol minuman beralkohol terlihat sudah dalam keadaan kosong.

"kenapa pulang larut?" tanyanya dingin.

"aku ada kelas tambahan appa, dan ada tugas kelompok juga. Jadi aku-"

"mana pesananku?" tanyanya lagi, tak perduli dengan alasan itu.

"ini appa" Donghae menyerahkan kantong plastik yang sejak tadi ia dipegang.

"hae kekamar dulu" Donghae pergi setelah menyerahkan kantong plantik itu, yang ternyata isinya beberapa minuman beralkohol dan sebungkus makanan.

Tubuhnya terasa lelah, tapi ia tak boleh tidur. Setelah membersihkan tubunya dan mengenakan pakaian yang dianggap layak Donghae  
menyambar jaket abu-abu kesayangannya.

Cendela kamarnya ia buka perlahan agar tak menimbulkan bunyi yang berarti. Dengan hati-hati dirinya keluar melalui jendela itu.

Huppp

Rumah yang sederhana dan hanya berlantai satu itu memudahkannya keluar dari jendela dengan mudah.

Ia -Donghae- mengeratkan jaketnya saat hawa dingin mulai menyentuh kulitnya.

Menelusuri jalanan yang sedikit legang. Kakinya melangkah dengan mantap. Berbelok kegang-gang sempit.

Sampai akhirnya langkahnya berhenti depan sebuah gedung yang dijaga oleh dua orang berbadan besar. Dengan memperlihatkan kartu pengenal yang dibawanya, Donghae dapat masuk dengan mudah.

Bau alkohol dan nikotil langsung menusuk indra mencumannya saat ia masuk didalam gedung itu. Dengan sebelumnya ia -Donghae- mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju lain diruang ganti.

Donghae berjalan kesana kemari mengantar minuman beralkohol. Tapi ada kalanya tangan-tangan jahil mengganggunya. Menyentuh kadang juga meremas buttnya. Memang hal itu sudah biasa disini bahkan tak  
tak jarang pula ada yang mengajaknya bercinta secara langsung. Tapi walau seperti itu Donghae harus terbiasa dan bertahan. Tempat inilah ia dapat penghasilan besar jadi apapun yang terjadi ia harus bertahan.

"Aiden, ada ajushi yang ingin berkencan denganmu?" kata salah satu pelayan yang telah menjadi temannya. Jaejong.

Aiden, adalah nama yang digunakan Donghae ditempat ini. Karna ditempat ini semua pegawai tak pernah memakai nama aslinya.

Senyum. Donghae hanya memberi senyuman tipis atas awaran itu. Donghae tau ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan uang dengan menerima tawaran itu tapi Donghae tak mau mendapatkan uang dengan cara seperti itu.

Jaejong mengerti akan arti senyuman manis itu dan ia juga merasa senang sekaligus bangga akan jawaban itu.

Kenapa?

Karna dijaman yang seperti ini  
tak ada orang yang tak tergiur dengan uang. Apalagi dengan desakan ekonomi. Orang-orang akan berlomba-lomba mencarinya dengan berbagai cara.

Tapi Donghae berbeda. Ia memang butuh uang. Tapi ia berusaha memperolehnya dengan cara yang benar.

Suara alunan musik disco mengalun dengan begitu keras dibantu dengan lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip membuat suasana makin seru. Dan jangan lupa bau alkohol dan asap rokok yang menjadi pelengkap suasana.

Yeoja-yeoja seksi dengan pakaian sexy terbentang disetiap sudut menjual tubuhnya. Tapi ada juga pasangan bergender sama juga ikut meramaikan malam.

Tepat pukul 3 pagi Donghae berjalan keluar dari gedung yang disulap menjadi bar termewah disini.

Matanya terasa lengket dan tubuhnya seperti memanggil 'kasur-kasur'.

Jam masih menunjukkan angka 9 pagi tapi Donghae sudah tertidur didalam kelas.

Memang tak akan ada yang akan mengganggu tidurnya ditempat ini. Walau itu guru sekalipun.

Disebelahnya, Kyuhyun terus mengawasi pahatan Tuhan bak  
malaikat itu. Ia ingin waktu berhenti disaat ini juga.

Walau ia merasa aneh karna akhir-akhir ini Donghae menjadi berbeda. Sering tertidur dikelas dan jika diajak pergi begitu sulit. Bahkan walau sudah membuat janji Donghae sering membatalkan janji itu.

Sudahlah buat apa dipikir terus karna faktanya ia sedang bahagia dan tak sabar. Tak sabar akan reaksi Donghae saat melihat sesuatu yang akan ia berikan nanti.

Merasa dipandangi terus. Donghae terbangun, mengucek matanya dengan cara yang begitu lucu -menurut Kyuhyun.

"aku tertidur lagi kyu?~" tanyanya menyadari akan kesalahannya dan kini kelas sudah terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa saja yang masih disini. Juga tak ada guru depan sana.

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut blonde lembut itu. Mencium bibir pum itu beberapa saat.

"morning kiss"

Bluss

Wajah Donghae bak tomat matang saat ini.

Kyuhyun suka. Malah teramat suka mendapat reaksi yang begitu lucu dari kekasihnya  
ini. Wajah semerah tomat dan akan tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Uh kalau saja ia tak kuat iman mungkin sudah ratusan kali dirinya me-rape Donghae.

Tangan kanannya -Kyuhyun- mengangkat wajah malaikat itu. Satu kecupan mendarat di kening Donghae dan saat bersamaan ia merasakan suatu benda melingkar dijari manisnya.

Saat Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dengan cepat Donghae menengok ke arah tangan kanannya.

Disana. Dijari manisnya melingkar benda berbentuk bulat dengan warna perak. Cincin.

Kyuhyun langsung membawa wajah itu kedadanya. Dan dengan jarak sedekat ini suara alunan detak jantung keduanya dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

"aku memasangkannya dijari manismu dan nanti cincin itu akan ku ganti dengan cincin pernikahan kita" Kyuhyun merasa seseorang dipelukannya makin menenggelamkan wajahnya "dan karna aku tak suka memakai cincin jadi ku jadikan kalung saja" imbuhnya.

Donghae. Entahlah ia harus merasa bahagia atau sedih. Disatu sisi ia begitu bahagia karna bisa dicintai sedemikian rupa oleh  
Kyuhyun. Dan disisi lain, ia belum bisa mencintai Kyuhyun. Namja yang begitu baik padanya.

*flast back dua tahun yang lalu*

Saat itu hari penerimaan siswa baru. Ada sekitar dua ratus siswa yang hadir kali ini. Dan taukah jika jumplah itu lebih sedikit dari pada siswa yang tak diterima, banyak siswa yang gugur. Karna begitu ketatnya seleksi yang dilakukan sekolah ini.

Kenapa?

Sekolah ini adalah sekolah ternama dan bertaraf internasional. Bukan itu saja. Lulusan sekolah ini banyak yang diterima diunifersitas terkemuka di negara ini.

Donghae saat itu duduk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya bersama siswa baru lainnya dibawah pohon mepel yang lumayan rimbun.

Donghae bangga bisa masuk sekolah ini walau dengan otak pas-pasannya.

Deg deg deg

Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat merasa ada yang meperhatikannya. Dengan sembarang ia memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ada banyak pasang mata di lapangan ini dan ia menjadi was-was.

Selalu dan selalu. Donghae merasa ada orang yang seadang  
memperhatikannya.

Siapa?

Dan untuk apa?

Banyak pertanyaan berkeliaran diotak Donghae. Dan tak ada satu pertanyaan pun yang terjawab.

Tak terasa dua bulan sudah ia bersekolah disini. Dan sedikit demi sedikit ia dapat mengetahui siapa orang yang diam-diam mengawasinya.

Cho Kyuhyun, salah satu teman sekelasnya bukan tapi teman sebangkunya.

Teman yang begitu baik dan teman membantunya. Membantu, karna ia pernah meminjam sejumplah uang dan Kyuhyun langsung bertanya berapa yang ia butuhkan. 10 juta won. Jumplah yang begitu banyak dan dia yakin Kyuhyun tak akan mau meminjaminya. Bukankah mereka baru mengenal?

Tapi ke esokan paginya Kyuhyun memberikannya sebuah tas dan saat dibuka tas itu penuh akan uang.

"kau tak perlu berpikir untuk mengembalikannya" sungguh Donghae berterimakasih pada Kyuhyun. Dan berjanji suatu saat nanti akan mengembalikannya.

Sebenarna uang itu tak ia gunakan untuk membayar rentenir. Tapi untuk membelikan minuman keras untuk appa.

Sebelumnya appanya tak pernah mabuk.

Tapi semenjak appa melihat ummanya berselingkuh dan ternyata secara diam-diam sang umma mengambil seluruh aset milik appa. Kelakuan appa berubah. Appa menjadi pemabuk dan jika ia tak memberikannya uang, appany tak akan segan untuk memukulnya.

Dengan uang sebanyak itu Donghae dapat sedikit bernafas lega.

Dan dengan bekerja partime di kedai makanan cepat saji, sedikit demi sedikit ia akan membayar hutangnya itu.

Beberapa bulan bersama membuat hati Kyuhyun yakin bahwa ia mencintai Donghae. Namja bermata teduh itu. Dan setelah ujian pertengahan semester ia menyatakan cintannya pada Donghae didalam kelas.

Semenjak saat itu tak ada yang berani berteman dengan Donghae. Karna Kyuhyun yang begitu overpefectif padanya. Karna itu tak ada yang berani mendekati Donghae. Jika ada, bersiaplah mendapatkan sorotan mata yang amat menakutkan seperti didalam neraka.

Walau terlihat menyeramkan ternyata tak melunturkan pesona Kyuhyun. Bahkan tak sedikit yeoja atau pun namja yang meminta tips darinya -Donghae- agar bisa  
menaklukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan hanya dijawab senyum tipis Donghae. Karna sejatinya ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa Kyuhyun bisa suka padanya.

*Flast Back End*

Donghae merasa teramat bahagia. Karna mendapatkan suatu benda special -yang menurut para yeoja benda idaman-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi dan dia-Donghae- harus bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Setelah mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan pakaiannya sendiri Donghae berjalan keluar dari gedung.

Karna tergesa-gesa untuk pulang ia sampai lupa mengancing kancing bajunya.

'sambil berjalankan bisa' pikirnya.

Terlalu fokus Donghae menabrak seseorang.

"mianhae" ucapnya sambil membungkuk dan dengan kedua tangannya sibuk mengancing bajunya.

"..."

Donghae sudah terlalu lama membungkuk dan ia orang yang didepannya tak membalas permintaan maafnya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Donghae terasa ingin keluar saat ini juga. Didepannya berdiri seorang namja yang tadi pagi melingkarkan cincin.

"K-kyu-"

Plakkk

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus dipipi kiri Donghae. Beberapa orang yang alu-alang berhenti sejenak karna hal itu.

"aku begitu bodoh mencintai namja murahan sepertimu"

"a-aku juga mencintaimu kyu"

"cinta? Kau hanya mencintai uangku saja LEE DONGHAE!"

"kau salah paham Kyu, a-aku bi-sa jela"

"aku sudah tahu semua dan tak butuh penjelasanmu" setelah berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan badannya. Tapi sebelum kakinya melangkah lebih jauh Kyuhyun terlihat membuang sebuah benda.

Donghae merasa  
hatinya perih. Dan tanpa ia tahu air mata meluncur begitu saja membasahi kedua pipinya.

Apa yang terjadi?.

Mengapa hatinya begitu sakit?.

Bukankah ia tak mencintai Kyuhyun?

Lalu air matanya itu tanda apa?

Bingung akan itu semua. Donghae mulai beranjak. Tapi baru beberapa langkah. Ekor matanya tertarik pada beda yang bersinar karna pantulan cahaya lampu.

Hiikg hik

Satu isakan lolos begitu ia mengenali benda yang berada digenggamannya itu.

Sebuah benda yang bandulnya sama persis dengan benda yang melingkar di jarinya.

Kenapa Kyuhyun ada disini. Kenapa kenapa dan kenapa. Kata itu yang selalu ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Donghae berjalan dengan lesu, tubuhnya seakan memikul beban yang teramat sangat berat.

Sesekali ia meremas benda yang berada dipegangannya dengan kuat. Menyalurkan perasaan yang sedang ia rasakan kini.

Kini tak seperti dulu lagi. Mereka duduk berjauhan. Membuat semua orang terheran-heran. Bahkan Kyuhyun membiarkan begitu saja penggemarnya melakukan penganiayaan pada  
Donghae. Membuat penggemarnya yang memang sudah gatal untuk mengerjai Donghae seperti mendapat lampu hijau.

Donghae pasrah akan semua hal yang ia dapatkan kini. Dia pantas mendapatkan ini semua-pikirnya.

Bukan hanya murid. Para guru kini juga mulai berani menghukumnya jika ia membuat salah sedikit saja. Serta pihak administrasi sekolah kini juga memanggilnya agar ia segerah membayar sekolahnya. Memang dulu ia tak pernah membayar iuran sekolah sepeser pun dan itu mungkin karna Kyuhyun. Tapi kini ia harus membayar semuannya yang ternyata sudah terkumpul begitu banyaknya.

Donghae merasa dipojokkan. Dan tak ada teman untuk mau menampung keluh kesahnya. Saat ia ingin berbicara, menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu menghindar.

Apa benar ia tak punya kesempatan kedua?

Malam itu seperti biasa ia kabur dari rumah dan bekerja ke bar seperti biasanya.

Tapi seperti ada yang berbeda. Perasaannya ini terasa aneh sekali. Bahkan ia merasa ditarik untuk melewati gang ini.  
Gang sepi yang jaraknya malah jauh untuk sampai ke tempat kerjanya.

Buk buk buk

Suara aneh itu membuat tubuhnya menegang. Didepannya. Hanya beberapa meter saja. Ia melihat seseorang yang telah dikeroyok oleh tiga orang.

Deg

Hati Donghae berdetak kencang saat mengenali siapa yang sedang tergolek ditanah itu. Mata Donghae membulat saat melihat seorang dari pengeroyok itu membawa balok kayu.

Tanpa memikirkan resiko yang akan terjadi Donghae menerjang mereka semua. Dan melindungi seseorang yang tergolek ditanah itu dengan tubuhnya.

Buk buk buk buk

Suara benda tumpul itu beradu dengan tubuhnya. Rasanya sakit. Entah bagian tubuh mana saja yang kini terluka. Tapi itu tak apa asal salah satu orang yang berarti dihidupnya ini baik-baik saja.

"apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriakan nyaring dari seorang namja paruh baya itu menghentikan aksi 'memukul' yang dilakukan tiga orang itu.

Saat orang-orang itu sudah pergi. Berterangkan lampu kecil namja paruh baya itu dapat melihat sepasang namja tergeletak saling  
menindih. Ia-namja paruh baya- dapat melihat wajah namja yang berada dibawah. Sedang yang berada diatas, ia tak dapat melihatnya hanya punggungnya saja.

Namja yang berada dibawa terlihat mulai memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan sadar.

*Kyuhyun Prov*

Anyir dan berat. Itulah hal pertama yang kurasakan. Dan yang ku lihat pertama kali adalah dada.

Merasa berat. Ku dorong dada itu. Kepalaku masih terasa berat. Kilasan-kilasan kejadian sebelum aku sampai disini berputar dengan cepat dikepalaku.

Dimana saat itu aku sedang stres berat karna masalah yang menimpaku. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan.

Entah kenapa kaki ini membawaku kemari. Gang sempit yang sepi.

"woy anak muda berikan aku sedikit uangmu" tiga orang namja bertubuh besar menghadangku. Dan aku yakin bahwa mereka sedang dalam kondisi mabuk.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Disaat aku tak kunjung memberi uang pada mereka.

Pukulan yang ku dapat  
perutku sampai semua terasa gelap dimataku.

"DONGHAE!" teriakan itu membuatku mengalihkan  
perhatianku kepada namja paruhbaya yang ada didekatku.

Tunggu!

Do-Dong-

Mataku membulat saat kumengenali siapa orang yang berbaring disampingku itu.

Orang yang tadi berbaring didadaku itu.

Bau anyir itu-

"Donghae!" teriakku kalap saat melihat wajah orang yang berarti dihidupku ini begitu pucat dengan darah yang mengalir dibagian kepalanya.

*Kyuhyun Prov End*

Kyuhyun terus menepuk pipi Donghae. Berharap mata teduh itu terbuka.

"hae-ya, irona, palli, palli irona hae-ya Donghae-ya irona!" Kyuhyun terus mengucapkan kata itu.

Hanya ketegangan yang menyelimutinya kini. Doa untuk kebaikan orang didalam sana slalu ia rapalkan dalam dua jam ini.

Mondar mandir seperti setrika. Mengoceh tak jelas seperti orang gila.

Tak apa, yang penting orang didalam sana baik-baik saja.

Masih ingat dimatanya bagaimana bibir yang slalu mengeluarkan kata-kata merdu itu memutahkan cairan kental berwarna merah. Bagaimana wajah yang slalu bersemu jika didekatnya itu berubah menjadi  
begitu pucat.

Setetes cairan bening menetes dengan deras membasahi pipinya. Semua ini terjadi karna ulahnya. Karna perbuatannya.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja sayang" nyonya Cho yang baru datang bersama tuan Cho langsung memeluk dan memeriksa seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun begitu ia sampai.

Ada memar diwajah dan beberapa ditubuhnya juga perban yang menghiasi wajahnya. Selebihnya ia bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

"gwechanayo umma, aku baik-baik saja"

"syukurlah, lalu kenapa kau ada disini, kau harusnya istirahat dikamarmu sayang"

"istirahat? Orang yang begitu aku cintai sedang berjuang melawan maut didalam sana, dan umma menyuruhku istirahat!"

"maksudmu?, mwo! Donghae, kenapa bisa sayang? Ya Tuhan" nyonya Cho tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Karna sedikit banyak Kyuhyun menceritakan tentangnya. Dan dia berterimakasih pada namja tersebut yang telah merubah pribadi buruk Kyuhyun menjadi lebih baik.

"dia yang telah menyelamatkanku umma. Dia yang menjadi tameng saat orang-orang mabuk itu memukulku,  
seharusnya aku yang melindunginya, seharusnya aku yang menjaganya, seharusnya-"

Tuan Cho tak tahan dengan tubuh yang terlihat rapuh itu langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kali dirinya melihat putra semata wayangnya serapuh ini.

Kriekk

Pintu yang sejak tadi tertutup itu akhirnya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja paruh baya yang memakai baju serba putih dengan masker yang menutupi mulutnya.

"bagaimana kondisi anakku dokter" tanya seseorang yang sejak tadi terabaikan.

Deg

Anak?

Kenapa orang yang telah menyelamatkannya ini memanggil Donghae 'anak' apa?

Apakah ajushi ini appa Donghae?

"beberapa tulang rusuknya patah dan mengenai paru-parunya"

"langsung saja pada intinya Dokter!, bagaimana kondisi Donghaeku!" kata-kata kasar Kyuhyun meluncur begitu saja.

"kita butuh cangkok paru-paru, karna paru-parunya sudah rusak terkena tulang rusuknya yang patah-"

Cukup! Kyuhyun tak mau mendengar apapun lagi setelah ini. Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan dokter Kyuhyun menerobos begitu saja ketempat  
Donghaenya berada.

Deg

Apa ini?

Kenapa semua seperti ini?

Air matanya meluncur begitu saja saat ini. Bagaimana tidak karna saat ini kekasihnya terbaring lemah dikasur pesakitan dengan berbagai kabel dan alat bantu untuk menopang kehidupannya.

Kenapa seperti ini?

Seberapa parah luka yang harus diterima Donghae untuk melindunginya.

Kenapa Donghae begitu bodoh dengan melindungi dirinya.

Bukankah dirinya tak berarti apa-apa untuk Donghae.

Lalu kenapa?

Jika dia berarti kenapa Donghae saat itu keluar dibar dalam keadaan kacau dan sedang mengancingkan bajunya? Ayolah tak akan ada yang salahkan jika dia berpikir seperti itukan?

Apa ia salah paham?

Apa semua yang ia lihat itu salah?

"AAAKKKK...!"

Buk!

Kyuhyun menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Kepalanya mau terasa pecah dan berakhir dengan tumbangnya dia di samping ranjang Donghae.

"DONGHAEEEE! Hah hah hah" nafasnya kembang kempis. Mimpi barusan seperti menguras tenaganya.

'tidak semua itu hanya mimpi, hanya bungga  
tidur saja' rapalnya dalam hati.

Tapi kenyataan memang pahit dan tak ada yang bisa menolaknya.

Sekelilinya sama dengan mimpinya tempat dan bau obat-obatan ini.

Apakah?

Kyuhyun dengan tergesa melepas selang infus yang menancap ditangannya dan tak perduli walau darah menetes dari lukanya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mimpi itu.

"astaga Kyuhyun!, kenapa kau ada disini? Lihatlah tanganmu berdarah sayang~" Nyonya Cho begitu terkejut saat melihat anak semata wayangnya bisa berada dilobi rumah sakit padahal kondisinya sedang tak baik. Bahkan sempat ia pingsan.

"Do-Dong-hae?" ucapnya terbata, karna jujur saja dirinya memang masih terlalu lemah. Bahkan dirinya harus dipelukan sang karna tadi hampir terjatuh.

"Donghae sudah lebih baik sayang. Kami sudah menemukan donor paru-paru untuknya"

"syukurlah-" dan-

bukkk

Tubuh yang memang sudah pada batasnya itu harus benar-benar tumbang.

"dasar keras kepala!"  
siapa? Tuan Cho yang mengatakannya. Kelakuan anaknya ini memang sulit untuk diatur dan sangat keras kepala.

Sekarang ini Kyuhyun menjadi orang yang teramat keras kepala.

Bagaimana tidak.

Dia yang tak mau jauh dari Donghae sedikit pun. Walau dengan bujuk rayu dan ribuan cara, ia akan kembali lagi duduk disamping ranjang Donghae. Alhasil kini kamar itu diisi oleh dua orang.

"mianhae changi, aku tak tahu sungguh aku tak tahu" ungkap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus sayang punggung tangan pucat itu.

Kyuhyun kini tahu semuanya. Semua yang Donghae kerjakan selama ini.

Semua demi appanya. Appa yang terluka karna perbuatan ummanya sendiri.

Usai sekolah ia-Donghae- harus bekerja didua tempat berbeda sampai pagi buta.

Itukah sebabnya Donghae sering tertidur disaat jam sekolah?

Tapi, kenapa ia tak bilang saja padanya kalau ia butuh uang banyak. Bukankah berapapun dan apapun yang diminta selalu dikabulkan begitu saja olehnya. Lalu kenapa? Dan kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh dan tolol sampai hal sebesar ini  
tak tahu.

"apa sudah ada perkembangan?" namja paruh baya yang Kyuhyun ketahui adalah calon mertuannya itu tiba-tiba datang.

"eh ajushi, tadi dokter bilang kondisinya mengalami banyak kemajuan"

"syukurlah"

"ajushi- aku" Kyuhyun tak tahu harus bicara seperti apa. Teryata bicara pada calon mertua itu susah dan harus dipikirkan dulu, kalau salah, takut nanti hubungannya tak direstui.

Pukk

"gomawo" Kyuhyun tersenyum menerima tepukan dibahunya itu. Dan kata itu-

"gomawo, karna kau banyak membantu putraku"

"ani, aku yang membuatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini aku yang seharusnya diposisinya ak-"

"kau tak salah, Donghae memang selalu memikirkan orang lain, dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang berarti dihidupnya"

Apakah itu benar?

Apa ia begitu dihidup Donghae?

Tapi? Bukankah Donghae masih belum bisa mencintainya.

Lalu kenapa?

"ugggkkkhmm" lengkuhan halus itu membuyarkan semua pikiran kacau Kyuhyun. Wajah itu akhirnya akan menampilkan mata  
teduhnya lagi.

Tuan Lee pergi dari situ untuk memanggil dokter agar bisa segerah memeriksa kondisi Donghae.

Kyuhyun slalu tersenyum saat melihat wajah itu. Sampai dokter yang memeriksa Donghae merinding karna senyum itu.

Bayangkan saja seorang iblis tersenyum dengan dibelakangnya berlatarkan bunga-bunga bermekaran.

"keadaanya sudah mulai membaik, tapi ku sarankan jangan biarkan dia memikirkan hal-hal yang berat, karna itu bisa mempengaruhi kondisinya"

Penjelasan dokter barusan malah membuat senyum Kyuhyun melebar.

"gomawo-gomawo gomawo-" sudahlah biarkan saja Kyuhyun melakukan aksi konyol yang jarang dilakukannya ini?. Apa? Kalian bilang? Tak konyol? Menjabat tangan dokter sambil mengayunkan keatas-bawah. Jangan lupa dengan kata 'gomawo yang meluncur ribuan kali dari mulutnya' kalian bilang tak konyol!

Tiga orang disana hanya bisa ketawa geje karna tingkah ajaib bin sledeng milik  
Kyuhyun ini.

Sudah jangan geje-gejean lagi. OK!

.

Saat ini kondisi Donghae mulai stabil. Walau seperti itu berapa selang dan masker udara masih harus terpasang karna kondisinya masih terlalu lemah.

Saat ini Kyuhyun masih setia menunggunya. Sesekali mengelus sayang punggung tangan itu. Atau terkadang juga menyimpak poni yang menutupi wajah manis itu.

Cupp

Satu kecupan bersarang dikening Donghae.

"kau harus cepat sembuh changi, kau tega melihatku seperti ini" Donghae tersenyum simpul karna hanya didekatnya sajalah Kyuhyun akan bersikap seperti ini.

"..." Donghae tak berkata sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya akan tersenyum atau mengedipkan kelopak matanya saja jika diajak bicara.

Kyuhyun tak lelah, ia terus berceloteh, berharap Donghae akan mau menyahutinya walau satu dua kata saja.

Sekian lama, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah. Menyerah dan akhirnya beranjak pergi  
Nyonya Cho melihat itu semua dibalik pintu sana. Melihat bagaimana anaknya berusaha semampunya agar namja yang tengah berbaring diranjang itu mau membalas ucapannya. Tapi nyatanya usaha itu sia-sia belaka.

"ia belum terlalu sehat Kyu" itulah kata yang ia ucapkan saat anaknya lewat dihadapanya.

"aku ingin jalan-jalan umma" jawab Kyuhyun tak nyambung.

Sudahlah biarlah anak itu menjernihkan pikiranya-pikir Nyonya Cho.

Setelahnya Nyonya Cho duduk ditempat yang diduduki oleh Kyuhyun tadi. Ia membenahi selimut yang dikenakan Donghae tak lupa membenahi tatanan rambut blonde, yang menutupi wajah manis itu.

"kau, mengapa melakukan hal itu sayang?"

"n-de?" jawab Donghae lemah.

"aku tahu kau masih lemah, tapi setidaknya jawablah perkataan Kyuhyun, walau hanya beberapa kata sayang" nyonyo Cho masih terus mengelus rambut blonde itu.

Donghae tahu ia salah. Tak sepantasnya dirinya bersikap seperti itu pada Kyuhyun tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatnya  
bersikap seperti itu.

"a-aku t-akh pantas uun-tuk Kyouh-yun ah-jum-aa" Donghae tak bisa bohong, walau pertama kali melihat nyonya Cho, Donghae sangat mengagumi pesona dan sosok wanita ini. Lembut dan penuh pengertian, sama seperti sosok ibunya dulu sebelum tragedi itu terjadi.

"kenapa?"

Kenapa?

Donghae bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Ia merasa telah terlalu banyak membohongi Kyuhyun, memanfaatkannya dan terlalu sering mengecewakan. Yang parahnya dia tak tahu apa dirinya mencintai Kyuhyun atau tidak. Karna dirinya tak tahu apa itu cinta sebenarnya.

"jangan menangis, Kyuhyun akan membunuh ahjuma kalau melihatmu menangis" ucap nyonya Cho saat melihat air mata dipelupuk mata Donghae. Walau agak susah karna masker udara yang dikenakan Donghae.

"ak-u sud-ah ba-nyahk mem-bhoho-ngi Kyuh-yun" Donghae masih lemas, dan hanya kata-kata serak yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"appamu sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun hae"

"hae"

"..."

"hik, hik" suara isakan  
itu membuat nyonya Cho benar-benar hawatir. Ya walau hanya isakan pelan tapi jika itu terjadi pada orang yang baru menjalani cangkok paru-paru. Bukankah itu akan membahayakan.

"hae-ya, jangan menangis, ahjuma mohon sayang"

"hik hizzgg" Donghae ingin berhenti menangis tapi tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghimpit dadanya.

Nyonya Cho makin kelabakan, apa lagi saat ini Donghae sedang meremas baju dibagian dadanya. Sedangkan isakan itu bukanya berhenti malah makin sering.

"hae sayang, kau mendengar ahjuma?, mana yang sakit? Hae kau mendengar ahjuma kan?" nyonya Cho semakin panik. Sampai-sampai tak ingat untuk menekan tombol darurat.

Brakk!

Pintu itu terbuka tapi bukan hanya dokter saja yang datang, Kyuhyun juga ada disana dengan nafasnya yang putus-putus seperti habis lari maraton.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak pergi kemana pun. Ia ada dibalik pintu itu sejak tadi. Mendengarkan semua yang dua orang itu bicarakan. Itu lah kenapa ia bisa bergerak cepat memanggil dokter.

Dokter  
dengan cekatan menangani Donghae.

"bawa mereka pergi" perintah mutlak itu langsung dijalankan oleh para perawat. Yaitu membawa dua orang -Kyuhyun & Nyonya Cho- itu pergi agar dokter lebih leluasa dalam penangananya.

.

Kyuhyun menunggu dengan wajah cemas. Untung ada calon mertuanya -Tuan Lee- kalau tidak sudah pasti pintu itu akan ia dobrak.

"sudahlah Kyu jangan mondar-mandir seperti setrika, ada baiknya kau tenang dan banyak berdoa" nyonya Cho menasehati.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab karna keburu pintu rawat darurat itu terbuka.

"dokter bagaimana kondisi Donghae-ku" Kyuhyun berkata seakan-akan Donghae adalah miliknya.

Appa Donghae tersenyum simpul, teryata anak ini begitu menyayangi putraku. Itulah kira-kira isi pikirannya. Lain tuan Lee lain pula isi pikiran kedua orang tua Kyuhyun. Anak ini didepan calon mertuanya mengapa harus bicara seperti itu.

Mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran itu Kyuhyun kini sudah berada disamping Donghae, mendengarkan dengan hitmat dan cermat perkataan  
dokter.

"tak apa, hal seperti tadi memang sering terjadi pada pasien yang baru melakukan cangkok paru-paru. Mungkin paru-paru barunya belum bisa beradaptasi dengan tubuh Donghae-shi" jelas sang dokter.

"lalu, sekarang Donghae tak apa-apakan dok" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan cemas, berharap tak terjadi apapun pada kekasihnya.

"kondisinya sudah stabil walau dia masih sangat lemah, oleh karena itu Donghae-shi harus banyak istirahat"

Cukup! Dan Kyuhyun berjanji tak akan membiarkan Donghae seperti tadi.  
dokter.

"tak apa, hal seperti tadi memang sering terjadi pada pasien yang baru melakukan cangkok paru-paru. Mungkin paru-paru barunya belum bisa beradaptasi dengan tubuh Donghae-shi" jelas sang dokter.

"lalu, sekarang Donghae tak apa-apakan dok" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan cemas, berharap tak terjadi apapun pada kekasihnya.

"kondisinya sudah stabil walau dia masih sangat lemah, oleh karena itu Donghae-shi harus banyak istirahat"

Cukup! Dan Kyuhyun berjanji tak akan membiarkan Donghae seperti tadi.

.

.  
Saat ini, seperti yang selalu Kyuhyun lakukan dan menjadi rutinitasnya menjaga Donghae-nya.

"changi~ jangan seperti itu, ayo makan, habiskan makananya" pinta Kyuhyun saat Donghae berhenti menerima suapan darinya.

"a-a-ku ken-yangh Ky-u" jawab Donghae terbata.

"tapi kau harus menghabiskan semua ini hae, agar kau cepat sembuh" paksa Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~"

"aku tak perduli, cepat buka mulutmu" perintah Kyuhyun mutlak dan agak menambah volume suaranya. Tak bisa ditawar, Kyuhyun bahkan sudah menyuapkan makanan didepan mulut Donghae, ditambah mata yang melotot dan wajah yang dibuat seram tapi tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya sih.

"nah, kalau seperti inikan bagus" Kyuhyun berkata beberapa saat setelah makanan yang berada dipiring telah kandas.

"..." diam, Donghae tak menjawab.

Kenapa?

Apa Donghae marah padanya karna sudah membentaknya tadi?

"weo? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun akan kediaman Donghae.

Donghae masih tak menjawab. Malah kini ia bergerak gelisah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"apa ada yang sakit changi? Sebelah mana? Perluku panggilkan dokter?"

Kyuhyun mulai gelisah. Ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Donghae-nya. Tapi belum jauh dia berjalan suara lirih Donghae terdengar.

"a-ni Kyu, n-nan gwe-cha-na Kyu"

"gwechana?, tapi kenapa kau gelisah seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"a-a-ku..."

"ia kau kenapa?"

Bluss~

Bukannya menjawab wajah Donghae malah memerah.

"a-ku mag-lu Kyu"

Malu? Ah memang dia sakit dibagian mana sampai harus malu segala. "kenapa harus malu, memang mana yang sakit? Kaki? Perut? Kepala? Atau-? Di-ba-wah pe-rut?"

"kka-u me-su-m Kyu"

"kalau begitu mana yang sakit?"

"ka-mar ma-ndi?"

"yek!?" kenapa malah kamar mandi? Memang sakitnya dikamar mandi? Atau jangan-jangan-

"a-ku su-dah tak ku-at Kyu"

Ah teryata. Untunglah hanya panggilan alam. Bukan hal buruk bukan.

"kenapa hal seperti itu saja harus malu? Ayo ku antar kekamar mandi" ungkap Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Donghae ala pengantin baru.

Donghae tak menjawab, mungkin dia sudah tak tahan, dan hanya membawa infus yang hanya bisa ia taruh didadanya agar tak terjatuh, tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah bahkan hanya untuk membawa infus.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Donghae didepan koslet. Tapi tangan lembut Donghae menahanya saat ia akan beranjak pergi dari situ.

"a-ku tak bi-sa kyu"

Babo-babo!, kemana otak pintarmu yang selalu dieluk-elukkan semua orang Kyu. Donghae masih lemah.

Ok! Sekalian latihan jadi suami yang baik dan sayang istri. Tapi apa dia kuat?

Dengan tangan bergetar Kyuhyun menurunkan celana rumah sakit yang dikenakan Donghae. Hanya sebatas lutut.

Deg deg

Detak jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tak normal. Huff~ mengapa harus di saat seperti ini dia memegang penis mungil itu. Ah~ sabar Kyu sabar. Saat dia resmi menjadi istrimu nanti bukan hanya penis imut itu saja tapi bibir seksi, lubang hangat dan seluruh tubuh mulus putih didepanmu itu akan menjadi milikmu Kyu.

"ka-u me-lih-at a-pa kyu~" Kyuhyun kalah telak dan Donghae tak boleh berpikir buruk tentangnya.

"aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja hae, teryata dia begitu imut dan cantik, sama sepertimu" gombal Kyuhyun. Yah, walau yang dikatakan itu benar adanya tapi dibalik itu dia juga ingin menutupi otaknya yang mulai ngeres.

"a-ku se-dangh sa-kitt kyu"

"lalu?"

"Kyu"

"kau sedang sakit atau tidak aku tak akan melakukan hal buruk padamu hae, yah walau aku ingin tapi sekuat tenaga akan ku tahan sebisaku"

"w-weo?"

"kau belum sah menjadi milikku. Dan lagi aku sudah menjadi belahan jiwamu. Untuk apa aku merusak seseorang yang nanti akan menjadi istriku"

"kyu~"

"sudahlah, kau bilang tadi sudah tak tahan. Ayo cepat! atau aku akan berubah pikiran"

"jang-an li-hat"

"yek?!"

"kyu~"

"baiklah" pasrah Kyuhyun dengan sangat terpaksa. Dia mau lihat bagaimana nanti benda mungil itu akan mengeluarkan cairan dan nantinya akan mengeluarkan susu gurih karna perbuatannya.

.

- **KyuHae** -

.  
Pagi hari ini suasana sekolah SM Hight Scool ramai dengan suara bisikan-bisikan yang ditunjukkan pada dua orang yang sedang melewati lobi sekolah.

Siapa?

Mereka adalah KyuHae, pasangan yang dikabarkan telah putus ini, kini terlihat berjalan berdua dengan mesra, dimana Kyuhyun tengah mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Donghae.

Setiap pasang mata selalu mencuri pandang dari keduanya dengan bibir yang tak berhenti menggosip.

-kenapa dengan namja bodoh itu?-

-kenapa Kyuhyun harus berbalikan dengan namja miskin itu lagi?-

-aku yakin dia hanya pura-pura sakit biar Kyuhyun memaafkannya-

Rentetan kata-kata itu membuat iblis didalam diri Kyuhyun bagun, untung Donghae melarangnya dengan sedikit meremas tangannya yang berada dibagian dorongan kursi. Kalau tidak sudah dipastikan mereka akan merasakan apa itu neraka.

Yah walau Donghae mencegahnya melakukan tindakan fisik. Tapi tak akan mampu mencegah aura hitam dari dirinya. Yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk siapapu berdiri.

"kyu~" suara merdu Donghae terdengar dan seketika membuat aura hitam itu hilang dalam sekejap.

Donghae tak tuli dan ia dapat dengan jelas melihat puluhan pasang mata memandangannya penuh rasa benci, iri, dan dendam. Dirinya tak masalah, yang jadi masalah itu Kyuhyun. Ia tahu watak Kyuhyun sebenarnya karna dua tahun itu tak singkat. Meremas tangan kokoh itu seakan berkata 'jangan' saat dirasa Kyuhyun akan beranjak darinya. Itu adalah jurus ampuh yang dapat memuluhkan sedikit amarah dalam diri Kyuhyun. Walau pun berhasil tapi tetap saja aura hitam masih menguar dari dalam diri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~" dan itulah titik terlemah dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya sebuah panggilan penuh sayang darinya saja, mahluk iblis itu akan takluk dan pergi dari diri Kyuhyun.

.

.  
 **Tak ada yang tahu hari esok akan seperti apa. Sepandai-pandai orang membohongi kita sang waktu akan tetap membuka kebenarannya. Tapi taukah kau! Kebenaran walau pahit lebih baik diutarakan dari pada kebenaran itu muncul dengan sendirinya.**

 **KyuHae END.**

.

Hayo main poting-potingan. Silahkan milih.

1\. **KiHae** \- Kau Tak Perduli Pada Ku (yaoi normal)

2\. **EunHa** e - Ngidam (Yaoi normal)

3\. Sequel Rate M ( **Skelet** o)

4\. **Family** (Brothership)

5\. Sequel M ( **Sorry, I Love You Hyung** )

gak usah tak kasih summry za, dari judulnya pan dah kelihatan FFnya kayak apa.

Ayo donk poting yang banyak za..,dalam waktu 4 hari yang potinganya banyak tar tak kerjain duluan.

Yang RnR FFku **Sorry, I Love You Hyung Chapter End** aku balas disini za.

 **Fitriyana883**  
gomawo dah bilang FF geje ini bagus. Wah masak EYD.x dah rapi sih. Jangan tegang nah lebih baik ketawa. Panas? Aku gak mau bikin yang panas* takut banyak yang mimisan nantinya...hehehe sequel? Liat aja entar, nunggu dapet ilham dulu. Kgkgkg

 **Fishy Lover**  
ia biar gak banyak* tanggungan. Aku emang gak mau ff ini jadi sad ending kok.

 **Aniielfishy**  
tergantung moot dan ide chingu. Emang tak buat nanggung. Biasa biar kayak senetron gitu. Babynya nongol kok tu diakuarimku. (?)

 **PumpinEvil137**  
waktu itu aku suka banget ff MinHyuk dan MinHae buatan seorang author, aku pikir kenapa kok Sungmin gak ama Donghae aja malah ama Hyukjae. Jadi aku buat ff dan- kyak ginilah,  
ku akui mimin emang manis tapi aku bayangin pas mimin berlatih takwondo diFull House beda banget ma biasanya. Gak kok aq gak marah. Yah walau akhir* ini aku baru ngerasain yang namanya penghinaan ff buatanku, tapi itu  
alu. Ngapain dipikir bikin orang laper tau squint emotikon .

Balasan untuk RnR Slekcon (EunHae)

 **Fitri**  
kurang hot? Aku gak jago buat yang hot-hot hehehe, da sih beberapa yang dah ku perbaiki tapi saat ku save eh kok ilang?  
Tenang ide* masih berkeliaran kok.

 **Endah**  
aku gak bisa bikin alur lambat, takut makin ruwet ceritanya.  
AKU SELALU SEMANGAT BIKIN EUNHAE!

 **Hai Fei**  
sekarang gak moot Fei utangku buanyakk ngak ngak!

 **Aniielfishy**  
Ngiler?

Seember?

Hua~ tak menyangka. Ya KiHae DDK sedang dalam proses.

 **Keys13th.**  
Niat sih tp entar aj deh klau dah moot dan dapet ilham za. Skarang ini masih mikir utang FF. Eh jangan panggil aku AUTHOR karna panggilan itu terlalu tinggi buatku. Panggil EunNa aja.

Dan untuk yang sekedar lewat ku ucapakan terimakasih.

Makin banyak yang RnR membuat semangatku makin bertambah.


End file.
